


Bad Religion

by JJ17



Series: Blonde [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of Mark thinking in a cold car with a nice old man, M/M, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17
Summary: Taxi driverYou're my shrink for the hour leave the meter runningTaxi driverI swear I got three lives balanced on my head like steak knives





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frank Ocean's song "Bad Religion" 
> 
> Leave Comments :)!

Mark hops in the first taxi he sees headed down the Gyeongin. It's almost frigid but nothing would stop him from reaching his boyfriend. The soft eyes of his persecution. The hands that would envelope him in warmth when he returned home. That's where Mark was headed, that's where he's always headed.

“You got somewhere to be son?” The taxi driver peeks up into the mirror. He looks older, accustomed maybe a bit weathered but if Mark thought so his lips were sealed. He gulped and uttered an address which was acknowledged with a nod. Mark's shoulders rolled to a relaxing stance and he leaned back with anticipation in his lungs.

“You going on a date or something? Look pretty dressed up.” The man sends him a sweet smile and Mark stifles a little laugh shaking his head.

“No, just headed home. Got someone waiting on me.” He looks over into the window the grins stretches a bit more thinking about him. His phone burns in his pocket, knowing he's left thousands of messages, pictures, phone calls, videos all over it. It takes too much will for Mark to not open it and scroll through them all because he so desperately missed him.

“Girlfriend?” He turns down the radio to hear better. His gray beard seemed like it was molded to his face. Mark felt the jolt in his chest at the question. He'd been through this before but it wouldn't hurt to take a chance.

“Boyfriend, I hope that's okay with you.” Mark murmurs the last part out of habit. One he'd tried hard to break, for Jinyoung especially. The kid always wanted to hear his voice, everywhere. In bed, around the house, laid right up under him half asleep. He said it was reassuring, like he couldn't believe Mark was his, but that was hard to believe. It was all the opposite.

“Perfectly fine, what's his name?” He switches lanes because the traffic thickens outside and Mark let's out a breath of relief. Shaky and anxious he gulps.

“Jinyoung.” He smiles because the name drives one out of him every time. His Jinyoungie soft lips, and deep baritones that brought calm to the storm in Mark’s head.

“Ah, is he good to you?” The taxi driver laughs like he'd had someone back home that didn't. Or maybe it was only a joke, Mark didn't know.

“The best thing that's ever happened to me. I think I'm the one not good to him.” It was true, Mark felt like sometimes Jinyoung's love for him and his care were so potent and strong he was inadequately measuring up. It made him feel like he was taking more than giving to Jinyoung. He was never been good with words and the spaces he left open Jinyoung came right behind him to fill. That was life for them. Spaces and fillings, and gaps of silence Mark left, holes everywhere in there relationship that he hoped didn't also linger in Jinyoung's heart.

“Maybe not kid, but you've still got him. You could always change that.” He gives him a short smile and Mark nods.

“He's got this smiles where his eyes crinkle up. And it makes me feel so lucky, so full. He likes to held, such a baby right? I just can't deny him though, and sometimes I get frustrated after work and he'll pet my hair. He's overbearing like a mom, but I-I love him.” Mark rambles his voice droning on as he sits in traffic.

“Can I tell you a story kid?” The taxi driver sits back, the traffic is bumper to bumper and he sighs. Mark wants to see him.

“Yeah.”

“Well, my wife and I we met back when we were just teenagers, she's just a tad younger but that doesn't matter much here. Well back then, she thought I was a complete dope. Super loyal, and without morals or shame.” The taxi driver is eerily calm about spilling his secrets but Mark doesn't object as the traffic starts inching on and he gets that much closer to where he wants to be.

“She said my knees were too clean, you know what she meant?” The driver smiles up in the mirror to see Mark’s reaction his face flushes a little at the sudden pair of eyes that look over his face but he shakes his head.

“No, sir.” The driver laughs and runs fingers along his beard.

“Yeah, I thought so. It's kind of odd anyway. But she meant that if I never got down on the ground, dirted my knees, my skin she'd say...then it didn't mean enough to me.” He laughs a little too dryly like he's in disbelief. Mark doesn't revel in the awkwardness.

“Well, 27 years went by. I never once dirted my knees. Never. Y’know what I told her?”

Mark registers that he actually wants a response even if Mark obviously doesn't know.

“No, what'd you say.” The driver laughs trying to work the courage to say it. The old man slowly etching a smile on Mark's lips.

“I said ‘If it brings you to your knees. It's a bad religion.’” The driver sputters out a laugh, the hot air contrasts the cold in the taxi. Mark can see his breath.

“And she stayed?” It slips past Mark's lips like a curious cat and the driver smiles wider, giving Mark hope.

“Hell no, we're divorcing next month. But the point is it took her 27 years and if you think that's not enough time then you should just let your boy go today.” The atmosphere of the vehicle is serious now, Mark get’s the point. He had time and Jinyoung wasn't going to leave, but he wasn't going to make him wait either.

 

“Mark, it's cold what are you doing on the floor?” Jinyoung chuckles squatting down in front of Mark. The front door to the apartment wide open as Mark’s just gotten home and dropped to his knees. Jinyoung smiles just watching the older, his presence makes it lighter.

“I'm on my knees, they're dirty. Just for you, only for you.” Mark murmurs eye line never wavering as it shoots chills down Jinyoung's spine. His lips press into a tight line as he thinks about what is actually doing.

“What the hell does that mean?” Jinyoung sighs, giving up as he peers back into Mark's deep brown eyes that have never left his face.

“It means...that I care about you more than my own skin. I love you so much, Jinyoung ah. I'd do this everyday if that's what you need from me.” Mark intakes his breath sharply and his hand travels to Jinyoung's face, cupping his cheek.

“Well in that case…” Jinyoung snickers moving to place his knees on the floor to mirror Mark, but the latter's hands are faster and don't want Jinyoung to repeat.

“Wh-”

“Don't do it.” Mark interjects as Jinyoung looks at him puzzled. Almost angry but then an even wider smile breaks out on Jinyoung's face than before.

“You've shown me in everything you do that I mean the world to you, let me show you this way.” Mark smiles back, the absence of the soft undertones of guilt and inadequate grace make all the difference for him.

Jinyoung stands up then, eyes still locked on his boyfriend kneeling on the floor. He closes the apartment door and locks it. Mark's limbs never moving.

“Hyung, get off the floor and give me a kiss please! I've missed you!” Jinyoung chuckles trying to hoist up by the shoulder. Mark stands then laughing a little at how childish Jinyoung is being, how childish it all feels. But it's lighthearted and calm. It's why they both fell in love. Even with spaces and filings that seem to look like cracks. They were repairable, and they had plenty of time. Mark wraps his arms around Jinyoung, the younger doing the same. They stand in silence for a moment, so defining it makes them both gulp, anxious for the other. They take each other in, making silent promises the other may or may not think in their own mind.

“I've missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of finishing up a couple chapters of This Love( and that one and the other), but I wanted to give you guys something to read while I try my hardest to give you the best plot I can in my chaptered fic. I'm sorry if you feel I update too infrequently, I will work harder! :) I love you!


End file.
